DEMONX
by moner
Summary: this i a story about a demon from hellw ho become's mankind's protecter when the dark race's of hell try to over take it it's not about batman but i couldnt find apalce for it on this site so plz enjoy and leave your tought's about it


Demon-X

Written By

Jason Seamone

FADE IN:

THE FOLLOWING WORDS SLOWLY APPEAR:

"The turn of the new century, Mankind has become an undying breed, they have encountered all terrifying aspects of the realm, now they face their worst task yet…HELL!

It is written…

At the turn of the 20th century, the tenth and final demon, legionary of the Devils army, would be born - its name - DEMON-X

It shall dawn the black skin of evil; blood red eyes - that of the rivers of hell, and bear the mark of the cross, draped in blood on its very back. Now, down within the pits of hell, the demon shall be born!"

FADE TO:

INT. HELL

DARK SCREAMS, shrill and disturbing, fill the air. DEMON DOGS COMPETE for the rotting human flesh before them.

Below lies a cesspit with TREMENDOUS FLAMES roaring from within. Circling the flames is a huge red room - covered in black cloth.

DEMONS

Chant and yell battle cries.

A HUGE, black figure reveals itself from behind the mystic cloth. Spikes adorn the back in large masses, running off the body into a giant whip-like tail.

All the creatures stop – every one standing in silence.

The massive bulk resembles that of a dragon. It is THE DEVIL!

DEVIL

Today…we bare witness to the birth of DEMON-X!

The crowd gives uproar!

DEVIL (cont'd)

He shall lead my army of war; pain; death and sickness upon mankind as the hammer of death so swiftly falls upon man. We will wreak our havoc upon earth and become all-powerful!

(Closing in on the fire)

Now, great fire harness your evil souls and bring to me my tenth child. BRING ME DEMON-X!

BOOM! A blast! Evil in its purest form submerges all of hell - bringing it to a bright red halt - the fire glowing red - then, darkness.

The darkness fades, the Devil displays a keen smirk and with the thrusting of his hand outward, the flames retreat. There – sitting in a black ball – is Demon-X.

DEVIL

Ah, you see, there is the creature that will lead my army - the demon who will bring mankind to its knees. All the world, heaven and hell shall know the name of Demon-X.

CUT TO:

INT. DARK ROOM –- 20 YEARS LATER

The silence is deafening…BOOM! The clatter brings life to the scene and a red light shines out.

THREE SMALL DRAGON BEASTS - with long black tails, lizard scaled skin and reptilian faces - stand in a row. Waiting to do battle. Their opponent is in front.

IT'S MASSIVE. Six foot eight inches at least, ripped body; a black spiked tail, blood red eyes and small spikes on the up side of its hands – clenched as a fist. The dragon-like beast is, DEMON-X.

Atop the huge room, the Devil paces around and then sits in his throne of pain and despair – made of skulls.

DEVIL

Demon-X, this is to be your last training lesson. The dragon beasts are the strongest in hell beside myself - now you must face and kill all three. GO!

With that, the first beast jumps at his head with its blade, takes one swing. As the edge draws nearer to his neck, Demon-X directed his sight left to see the beast coming.

Grabbing the blade, breaking it in his hand, he then takes hold of the first beast - swiftly breaking its neck. The other two charge. Turning - he greets them with a smile. SLAMMING the corpse he holds into the ground - he also charges.

Springing into the air, landing behind both, they halt and pivot round. Taking hold of their skulls, he bashes the two together – their heads made flat.

Demon then drops the two and looks to the Devil - Fire TOWERS in the background.

DEVIL

Very good, Demon - I see that you are ready to lead my army.

DEMON-X

(In shock)

Lead your army?

DEVIL

Yes. Lead it to earth to kill gods beloved human race.

DEMON-X

The humans have done nothing wrong worth killing them for.

DEVIL

What? They are the children of my enemy, GOD!

DEMON-X

So, you have a hate for mankind, but I have watched the humans for the past 20 years and have seen nothing but love and peace among them. There are some who are evil and must be taken…but not all of them.

DEVIL

(Furious)

ARE YOU SAYING YOU CARE FOR THE HUMENS? YOU DEFY ME? HOW DARE YOU!

DEMON-X

YES! And I will not lead this army to Earth. I will bring you down instead! I'll take over and make a new Hell. A place for people who deserve to be here!

And with that Demon-x LEAPS skyward to the Devils throne. Landing in front he seizes his throat.

DEMON-X

Now you die before my hands!

DEVIL

Hahahaha, oh, Demon, you think you can kill ME? You weak little bitch!

DEMON-X

Huh?

Taking hold of Demon's extended arm, he SNAPS it.

DEMON-X

Arrghh! My arm! But how, I am stronger than you.

DEVIL

HA! No demon in Hell can hope to match the power of the Prince Of Darkness! Now you have to learn that the hard way! You love your humans so much, now you shall join them, by living as one of them forever!

With an evil wince of his eyes, the Devil sends Demon reeling back. With a wave of his monstrous hand a change begins to occur. Demon begins to morph into a man.

His hair is a light brown, his eye a lucid blue. He retains his height. His young face suggests the age of nineteen.

DEVIL

Haha! The great beast foretold in the prophecy, now a mere mortal, for eternity.

DEMON-X

I'll be back to get you. I'll go to earth on my own power with my powers.

DEVIL

Haha! And how exactly will you do that? You may still have your powers, but when I send you to earth you will lose them.

DEMON-X

That's why you're not sending me; I'll send my self, haha!

With tremendous strength, Demon-X bursts free from the grip. He kicks him in the face and flees to the Hellhole.

DEVIL

Stop him now! If he gets onto earth of his own free will he will still posses his powers and the gate will be shut!

DEMON-X

Makes way for the Hellhole. Two guards jump in front. Demon easily tosses both aside and plunges into the hole – as he does, it seals shut.

DEVIL

(In anguish)

No! Now my army cannot access the earth. We have to open the portal. Do it now!

As the demons and beast rush to try to open the hole the Devil storms off in a rage like none other.

INT. GATEWAY

DEMON-X

He travels upward to earth, yelling during the trip. He travels through various horrifying images and THEN…

CUT TO:

EXT. EARTH/NEW YORK CITY/ALLEYWAY - NIGHT

Demon is slammed into the ground in his new human form - the hole behind him closing. For the first time he experiences pain.

Moments later, as Demon comes stumbling out from the alleyway, he notices his breath can be seen in the ice-cold air. He holds himself tight to fend of the chill.

Suddenly he is struck with the image of many cars - all aligned - beeping and zooming. He looks to the tall buildings and some of the riff-raff left out at this time of night.

He takes off sprinting - confused and trying to find his place in his new surrounding.

MOMENTS LATER

Demon stops by a huge base of a building. He looks up to behold a spectacle never before seen by his eyes. The building is MONSTROUSLY HUGE…The Empire State.

He continues running.

EXT. CENTRAL PARK

Demon-X stops his running and catches his breath. He looks around still in a daze and realizes some familiarity.

DEMON-X

I'm in one of the human's parks.

Demon then spies a nearby hobo curled up on a park bench. He approaches the man.

DEMON

Um…hello, sir, could you please tell me which city I'm in?

HOBO

Are you drunk, pal? This is New York City.

DEMON-X

Thank you.

(Walking away)

I know what I must do now, by day I shall live amongst the humans; by night I shall protect them, as Demon-X.

FADE TO:

THE FOLLOWING WORDS COME INTO VIEW:

"1 YEAR LATER"

FADE TO:

A NEWS FLASH comes over the television – the news reporter sits in his comfy seat wearing a blue suit and red tie.

RADIO

Welcome back listeners Today's top story – Is there a monster roaming the streets of Manhattan? More sightings of this strange creature are coming in everyday. People claim to have spied the monster – now nicknamed the Yankee Demon - running along rooftops at night and taking the homeless with it. Well, I guess he just got hungry.

As the report carries on WE PULL BACK from the TV. The room is huge and draped in brown wallpaper – decorated with glass doors. Two people enter.

One is a woman - she has long brown hair, blue eyes and is wearing an all black top with denim pants - her name is, LIZ.

The other person is a man – tall, good build with black hair and hazel eyes. His name is, MARK.

The two sit in the large brown room at a long table. They are in is a newsroom. Both are reporters.

LIZ

Can you believe it? All we hear about is this demon guy jumping off rooftops and taking homeless junkies.

MARK

Well, better then hearing about some guy in tights with pointy ears.

LIZ

No. What I mean is we always hear about him. I want to see him face to face, meet him you could say.

MARK

Um, meet him Liz?

LIZ

Ya! Get his story, ya know? Cause I'm betting he's real. Maybe he's here for good reasons, I mean, ever here of him hurting any one?

MARK

Yeah, but he…takes the homeless. I heard he eats them.

LIZ

Come on Mark. You don't really believe that do you?

As Liz and Mark talk, a man in a gray suit - with old gray hair, aging countenance, brown eyes and of a tall figure – enters and sits at the head of the table.

His name is JIM. He's the boss of the newspaper company.

JIM

Okay, now all week I've been hearing reports about this demon thing, or man running around the city taking the homeless, now, how come we got no pictures!

MARK

Well, sir, none of our guys want to get close to him. People say he's a demon…he terrifies people.

JIM

So what? All my reporters are scared of a guy in a demon suit?

LIZ

All your guys may be, sir, but I'm not. I want to see him, meet him and get the story. I just don't know how. I mean, you just can't call him up.

JIM

Well find a way, Liz. And do it fast!

EXT. VERY TALL APARTMENT BUIDLING – LATER IN THE DAY

Windows are all over the place.

We make our way into the building. Pull up the stairs to an apartment room marked:

"666"

WE ENTER.

INT. APARTMENT ROOM "666" -- CONTINUOUS

It's dark; the walls are huge window over-looking the entire city in all its beauty. A black sofa lays in the middle of the room and a computer in the corner.

As we move along the long hallway, all the other rooms are empty except the back bedrooms. We reach another room. Coming through the jet-black door we find inside, DEMON-X!

He is in his human form and sitting at the end of his floor bed. Very little sunlight creeps. We see on a bedside table a passport with his picture on it - a name next to it:

"Chris"

"Chris" sits in quiet, reading the bible.

CHRIS (v.o. /Narrating)

My time here on earth has been spent long and hard fighting the crime and wrong doings of man. Sometimes my undoing of mankind's wrong doings goes too far and I have to kill. That is why I read the bible, to beg and ask for…forgiveness.

As Chris reads on, a huge thunderstorm begins to take place outside. He then walks along the hallway of his apartment till he is in front of the huge window that overlooks the city.

CRACK! A huge bolt of lighting flashes in front of the window and then BANG! - A bigger clap of thunder. The dark room temporarily lights up then dulls after.

Chris knows his crime fighting shall never cease. He leans on the glass pane – placing one hand on it along with his forehead. Wandering why mankind is as cruel to itself as to any other species.

A SCREAM FOR HELP slices through the night air. Chris's police scanner sends signals of cops heading toward their next mission to save a life.

Waking from his thoughts, Chris runs to the computer to pick up the address of the report. Confirming his destination, he heads for the roof of the whole building.

EXT. DEMON'S APARTMENT BUILDING – SECONDS LATER

Chris runs out into the rain. His transformation has already begun to take place. His hair and body becomes black as the night itself. Spikes rip through the flesh - running along his back.

Keeping half his human form he is still part demon, he has become DEMON-X. He runs to the edge of the roof, COP CARS RACING ON THE STREET BELOW.

Demon-X makes his leap.

EXT. LIBRARY -– MOMENTS LATER

The cars come to a screeching halt outside the huge, old library complex. On a building not too far away, Demon lands on the rooftop and monitors from afar.

DEMON-X

The library? Why would someone cause a crime here? Hmm, well I'm not going to wait for the police to find out. I'm going in now.

Demon-X jumps to the roof of the library with GREAT FORCE. Reaching there, he kicks a hole leading down into the first floor - he then proceeds down.

INT. LIBRARY – CONTINUOUS

His blood-like eyes GLEAM through the darkness. Nothing of significance can be spotted. A NOISE was emanates from a room behind him. He turns - the room red containing books on heaven and hell.

DEMON-X

What is going on here?

Demon-X enters – LIGHTS SHINE upon him.

Demon swiftly dodges the light.

Making his way down an aisle filled with books in perfect rows right along to the end of their shelves. He reaches the end - A GUN is placed at the back of his head – he stops.

GUNMAN

Okay, Captain Freak, I don't know how you got in here but your dead now!

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG**!

His body convulsed – reacting to the shots. He drops to the ground – blood running from the back of his skull.

GUNMAN

Ha! Told ya so, Sparky.

The gunman turns his back on the corpse – missing a resurrection!

Hearing a faint noise, the gunman turns back and FREEZES in horror. Demon then seizes him by the lapels and reels him in close and lifts him from the ground.

DEMON-X

I won't kill you if you tell me why you're here…TALK!

GUNMAN

I…I…I was sent by s…someone.

DEMON-X

Who?

GUNMAN

I…I don't know, they never gave me a name. They just wanted me to get a book for 'em.

DEMON-X

A book? What book?

GUNMAN

Some shit about raising the…

**BANG!**

A gunshot! The bullet sent through the gunman's head.

DEMON-X

Huh?

Looking to a small vantage point on the balcony, Demon spies the shooter - a figure wearing a ski mask and bearing a sniper rifle.

DEMON-X

(In anguish)

No!

The shooter then fled. Under his other arm rested a large book.

DEMON-X

The book! I got to get it back.

Demon drops the gunman's body and sets off after the shooter – jumping to the balcony and heading outside.

EXT. LIBRARY – CONTINUOUS

He looks everywhere yet sees nothing.

Then pivoting round quickly, he spots the shooter jumping over the side of the building. Demon makes haste to the spot – grabbing his arm before he falls.

Looking at the shooters face, he notices on the mask there is an all read cross with the "666" emblem engraved on it.

Demon, then seeing the book, makes a grab for it. The shooter quickly produces a knife and slashes DEEP into Demon's hand and pulls away. But the cover is partly torn.

The shooter dropped to the ground whilst Demon reeled back with a hiss and looked to his wound. He then looked over to spot him – but to no avail.

His hand then healed in an instant. He looked to the torn cover, which he held. It read:

"Satanic Rituals of The Dark Lord"

DEMON-X

Oh no! This can't be what I think it is. Could it?

Just then the cops FORCE their way into the library.

DEMON-X

Time to go. I have to get back home and figure this thing out.

Readying himself on the ledge, he once again makes one of his tremendous leaps through the air.

And before long was gone, shrouded in the darkness of the night.

INT. BIG NEWS ROOM – NEXT DAY

There is a huge rounded table in the center of the room. Liz and Mark sit around it.

LIZ

Okay, so last night at the library there was a brake in. The only thing taken was a book from the Pagan section into Satanic Rituals. Now why would someone want to take that book?

MARK

Umm, maybe some cult did it?

LIZ

That's exactly what I thought. But then I remembered the demon or the guy in a demon suit…he must have taken it.

MARK

You think he did it?

LIZ

Yes. In fact, I'm betting that if I visited museum tonight and went to the heaven display, he would show up and I would get my story with him.

MARK

Wow! Liz, hold on a second. What if he does show up and he's a real ass? You might get hurt.

LIZ

Worried are we, Mark? Don't be nervous, I'll be fine. I'll have the cop's on stand by, okay.

MARK

Okay. Well I'm off to lunch. You want anything?

LIZ

Yeah, sure, grab me a subway. You're paying, haha!

MARK

(With good humor)

Of course…

As mark left, Liz spoke again.

LIZ

Sorry, Mark, the cops are not taking this story from me. Tonight I find out who this demon-man is.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY MUSEUM – LATER THAT NIGHT

A red car pulls up along side the huge building. Stopping, a woman steps out, it's Liz. She heads fort he stone staircase and stops.

LIZ

Hmmm, guess I can't just knock.

Liz runs up the staircase toward the door. She then proceeds to pick the lock – taking her only a matter of second to do so. She then entered.

INT. NEW YORK CITY MUSEUM -– MOMENTS LATER

Liz makes her way through the massive rooms. She then switches on a flashlight and looks around – she then spots the religion display.

INT. DEMON'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Meanwhile back at Demon's apartment, "Chris" sits at his computer, looking up the book, which he took the cover from just the other night.

CHRIS

Hmm…

On the web pages we see one description given reads:

"…Used to raise the Devil, and/or Hell itself…"

CHRIS (cont'd)

So that shooter was working for someone else. I have to find out who and fast.

Looking to his left he spots a leaflet, which he picked up earlier. It was advertising the New York City Museum and on it, was the star attraction, The Religion Display.

Dropping the leaflet again he goes to get ready.

INT. NEW YORK CITY MUSEUM

Liz overlooks the fine presentation of the display. Walking along she then enters a white room. One item in view, was a spike - all black, wrapped in brown cloth.

It's title card read:

"Ever Lasting Life"

LIZ

(Jokingly)

Hmm, ever lasting life? I could use that.

**CRASH!** Liz jumps as the peaceful silence of the room is broken - instantly looking round – confused.

LIZ

Huh?

Directing her flashlight over to the spot, A RED STREAK OF LIGHT flies by.

LIZ

(Frightened)

What the…? Hello, is any one there?

She walks over to where the noise came from. There is no one or nothing there.

LIZ

Damn coffee! It must have my mind playing tricks on me.

Just as Liz tries to head back, TWO ARMS reach out and grab her - covering her mouth and holding her waist. She mumbles.

As the assaulter steps into the light, it is a man with a ski mask and a gray body suit. It was the shooter from the night before.

Liz tries breaking free. The shooter drives her onto the floor. Liz then screams.

LIZ

(Terrified)

Who are you! Help me! Somebody please help me!

The shooter brings out a handgun and places it to her temple. Liz stops and from the corner of her eyes, sees the gun.

LIZ

(Begging)

Oh…No! No, please! Please!

The shooter cocks the gun and places his finger on the trigger – slowly pulling back.

Liz closed her eyes, tears streaming from them as she pleaded for mercy.

**BANG!**

A gun shot, a scream, followed by a voice…

Are you okay, lady?

LIZ

Huh? I'm…alive.

Yes, ma'am. You're fine.

Her eyes begin to slowly open as she regains her consciousness. Before her lies the tall, dark, blood red eyed demon. She sets her gaze upon, DEMON-X.

Liz is, again, in horror, but this time at the sight of him.

DEMON-X

(Trying to be comforting)

It's okay miss. I won't hurt you. I saved you.

LIZ

You're…you're that demon thing everyone's talking about - the one who eats the homeless.

DEMON-X

Eat the homeless? No I never ate any homeless people. Took out a few bad ones, but never ate any.

LIZ

(Unsure)

Uh, thanks for saving me.

DEMON-X

No problem. Now I have to go. I got some unfinished business with that guy who was here.

LIZ

But, there is so much I have to ask you.

DEMON-X

Sorry, I don't do interviews and I don't do press.

LIZ

Please? I really need this story. That's why I came here tonight.

DEMON-X

What? You came here tonight because you thought I would come?

LIZ

Well yeah. I hear the book taken from the library was about Devil worshiping and since people think you're a demon and stuff I thought you took it. I thought you'd show up for some more artifacts here tonight.

DEMON-X

So you thought I would come here tonight to take something, kill anyone in my way, so you come here to see if I would? How dumb are you lady?

LIZ

Well, now I know you're not a bad guy and that you're also a demon. So I think you should give me a story.

DEMON-X

You want a story? Okay, fine. You came here, almost got yourself killed and i saved you. Now leave!

LIZ

Huh? Wait! I want to get to know you.

DEMON-X

Look lady, no interviews. I came here tonight for something - a spike of some kind. Seen it?

LIZ

Did you come for the "Everlasting Life" thingy?

DEMON-X

How did you know that?

LIZ

I found it and read about it at the other end of this place. Plus, I'm a good reporter, a damn good one.

DEMON-X

Well, show me where it is now! I need it.

Liz sneaks her hand into her pocket and turns on her tape recorder.

LIZ

Why do you need the spike?

DEMON-X

Because, some vary bad people are going to try and use it to bring something evil into our world.

LIZ

Like what?

DEMON-X

Like Hells army and the Devil him self! And with that spike and that book they can do it. So please show me were it is.

LIZ

It's down here at the end of the hall.

So as Demon and Liz begin to walk down the hall, they finally reach the spike.

LIZ

Here it is.

DEMON-X

Good! Thanks.

**BANG!**

Gunfire, Demon-X is struck and falls. Liz turns. Standing in the doorway is a man all in black, bearing the same symbol as the infamous shooter.

His chest has the name, "BLOOD" on it.

BLOOD

I must thank you for leading me to the spike and for leading the demon to me.

As the shooter reloads his gun, he fails to see Demon-X healing up on the floor.

BLOOD

Now I'll take this spike back to my boss.

Demon-X then lets out a battle cry as he leaps into the air – skilled as an acrobat. He flies toward Blood and seizes his shoulders.

BLOOD

Ah, Demon-X!

DEMON-X

How do you know me?

BLOOD

Oh, I know all about you Mr. 10th Demon of Hell…commander of its very army.

LIZ

(Surprised & shocked)

What? Lead Hells army? To were? Earth?

DEMON-X

That was a long time ago. I turned down the offer and was sent here to earth to live. I'm its protector now.

BLOOD

Haha! Well not for long. Once I take that spike back to my people, Hell will come, Demon-X.

DEMON-X

And what makes you think I'll let you take it?

BLOOD

What? You thought I came here not expecting you? I'm no fool! I brought a friend with me.

DEMON-X

A friend? Who?

BLOOD

He's a big time player in Hell. His name is, Darktank.

DEMON-X

Darktank? What the hell kind of name is that?

Just then a dark cloud begins to loom over Blood. Consuming him – there is a CLAP! Of thunder and Demon steps back carefully. The black cloud then wisps away.

There, standing before Demon, was a monster of gigantic proportions. It is over 8 feet tall, all black face, metal body with a reddish tint and built like a tank. This was DARKTANK!

His face is covered with a mask – the red blood cross on it. He had FOUR large arms with spikes attached to the bottom two. Letting out an INHUMAN YELL, it then locks eyes with Demon-X.

LIZ

Oh my God! What the fuck is that thing?

Demon-X turns to face Liz, then back at Darktank. He knew he had get Liz out of there fast. Grabbing a huge display table, Demon drives it into Darktank's body. The action has little to no effect on the monster.

Taking Liz by the arm, Demon jumps to the roof of the complex and kicks his way through.

EXT. ROOFTOP OF MUSEUM – CONTINUOUS

Demon sits Liz down gently. He then returns to the hole, which he made, and takes a glance down…Darktank is no longer there.

DEMON-X

Where did he go?

LIZ

Dear God! This is all real! That thing is huge! This story is going to make headlines all over the world.

DEMON-X

There's no story here, Liz. We have to get you out of here.

LIZ

My car is parked in front of the building. If you can get me to it, I'll be go.

DEMON-X

Okay, let's move, now!

Demon-X picks Liz up in a Fireman's carry and makes way for the front of the building in haste.

WITHIN SECONDS they reach the car and Liz gets down from his back.

DEMON-X

You're here now get going…now!

Darktank then appears from nowhere and PELTS Demon-X to the ground…hard! Picked him up by his head, the monster tosses him THROUGH the glass doors of the museum.

CUT TO:

INT. NEW YORK CITY MUSEUM -- CONTINUOUS

Demon-X slides along the cold floor and then stops. He is unconscious.

Darktank starts to make way toward Demon-X. Just then, however, he hears Liz's car start up. He turns to see her putting the tape recorder in her case. His eyes turn bright red as he charges Liz's car.

She sees him and fumbles in ecstasy to get the vehicle moving.

LIZ

Oh no! Come on! START!

Her car dies and she keeps trying to get it moving. Darktank draws nearer. Reaching the car he TEARS the door from the body. Liz SCREAMS as he reaches for her. Just as he is about to make the grab…

A DARK CLAW savages Darktank's back. The monster yells in pain. It turns to see a blood stained Demon-X, IN RAGE!

DEMON-X

Come on Darktank. I'm not done yet.

Darktank takes a swing at him but Demon ducks and takes a swipe at Darktank's abdomen. It was in vain.

DEMON-X

Ahhh! My claws! Damn, his armor is too strong!

Darktank clenches Demon-X by the throat and lifts him into the air. He looks deep into his eyes.

DARKTANK

(Loud & booming)

DE…MON…X HAHAHA! NOW…YOU…DIE!

DEMON-X

(Summoning all his strength)

Not…today!

Demon-X raises his right hand into the air, reveling the Everlasting Life Spike. Darktank's eyes widen. Demon-X PLUNGES the spike into Darktank's chest. It was strong enough to break the armor.

Darktank lets go. Demon tugs the spike free. He then delivers a crushing right blow to Darktank's head and hits him again with the spike across its face.

Liz's car has finally started. She yells for Demon to get in. Hopping in, they drive off at break-neck speed.

As they drive out of sight, Darktank begins to awaken. But upon standing, he morphs…INTO BLOOD!

BLOOD

You win this round, Demon. But next time we meet, I'm going to rip you in two.

INT. LIZ'S CAR

LIZ

Okay…okay, I just had a huge ass monster come at me, you're a demon and there's a war coming.

DEMON-X

Not if I can help it. What I want to know is why did Darktank attack you instead of me?

LIZ

I…I had a tape recorder with me the whole time, okay. I recorded everything that was said back there.

DEMON-X

Every word? Liz you have to give me that tape. You're in danger. They'll come for this.

LIZ

Who are "they"? All I seen so far is a crazy asshole named Blood change into a huge monster named Darktank.

DEMON-X

I don't really know who they are. All I know is that they are trying to raise the Devils army for an all out war on earth. That cross they bear, it seems to be the only way to identify them. I feel like I should know it. This spike,

(Revealing the spike)

If they get it, will be able to give the demons of the army everlasting life in battle.

LIZ

But you got the spike. So it's all good, right?

DEMON-X

Not really. They have a book that tells them how to raise the army as well. I have to find that book. I'm guessing that's how they were able to bring Darktank here to earth - by using Blood for a host. I have to find him; he knows were this group is.

LIZ

(Surprised)

What? Are you crazy? Blood wants to kill you, and with that Darktank thing inside him he could do it.

Liz stops at a tall brown building with a sign on the top reading:

"Channel 4 News"

DEMON-X

Why have we stopped here?

LIZ

They will come looking for me at my place. I can hold up here for now and call my friend, Mark, to help us.

DEMON-X

What? No! Do not involve any one else. The situation's bad enough. Now I want you to give me the tape, Liz.

LIZ

I…can't.

DEMON-X

And why would that be?

LIZ

I don't have it.

DEMON-X

What? You had it when we were driving.

LIZ

Yeah, I tossed it.

DEMON-X

(Losing patience)

Liz, I'm not stupid! Give me the tape! NOW!

LIZ

Fine!

(Taking out the tape)

Here it is, okay? Happy now?

Liz hands it over to Demon-X. Demon crushes it in his hand easily.

DEMON-X

Thank you, Liz. Now go inside and hide there for a while. I don't even care if you have to call the place home from now on, just do it. I'm going to track down Blood.

LIZ

Okay, but please, be careful.

DEMON-X

Don't worry bout me.

Demon-X exits her car vanishes within seconds. Liz also gets out.

CUT TO:

INT. LIZ'S OFFICE

Liz immediately makes way to her phone lying on her desk, picks it up and dials a number. The ringing phone can be heard in the background.

LIZ

Come on. Pick up the damn phone!

VOICE (Through phone)

Hello?

LIZ

Mark? I got a huge story to brake. And I got the tape to prove it right here in my hand.

Liz looks at the REAL TAPE with a grin on her face.

MARK

Really, where are you Liz?

LIZ

Channel four's news station. Now hurry up at get here quick.

MARK

All right, Liz. I'll be there before you know it.

Hanging up the phone, Liz takes a seat.

INT. UNKOWN LOCATION

Mark also hangs up his phone. Walking to a coat rack he takes his long coat. On the back is a RED CROSS, in blood. Then comes an evil chuckle.

EXT. ROOFTOPS -- LATER

HIGH ABOVE THE CITY GROUND, Demon-X heads back to the museum to search for Blood.

DEMON-X

(Infuriated)

No sign of him, he's gone. Damn!

Demon-X keeps his vigil on the night. A CAR SPEEDS off, heading to where Demon-X just was. Demon keeps his eye on the vehicle as it passes.

THE DRIVER is a man wearing a long black coat.

Demon's eyes shoot wide open as he notices the red blood cover cross on the back of the coat.

DEMON-X

(Hurrying)

Oh shit! Liz!

Sprinting across the rooftops - trying to catch up with the car – Demon fails. It is too far-gone. Moving too fast.

DEMON-X

Damn! I got to get to her before it's too late. I'll never make it on foot.

Just as Demon found himself losing the car he looked down to see a street bike free with the keys still in the ignition.

DEMON-X

Sweet!

Demon jumped down to the bike. However, in his demon form he could not fit in the bike very well. Changing to his human self, he mounted the silver-blue and revved the engine.

DEMON SPEEDS OFF AFTER THE CAR, the motor was far ahead but demon began to see the taillights of the car

DEMON-X

There you are. Now let's see what this puppy can really do.

Demon cranks the gas as much as it would allow, the bike storms off, dominating the road.

MARK

Drives as fast as he can to reach Liz. In the view mirror - a street bike follows.

MARK

Hmmm, Demon-X, ahahahaha!

DEMON-X

Began to gain on the car fast. Inches from the bumper, he readies himself to leap onto the roof, then without warning, the car comes to a sudden halt.

DEMON-X

(GASPS)

Having no time to stop the bike, it bashes the back of the car. Demon flies from his seat over the vehicle. Landing on the hard concrete. The bike comes plundering down upon his right leg - grinding it.

DEMON-X

(In agony)

My leg!

The car now stopped. The driver's door flung open Mark stepped out. He makes way for Demon – who is still in his human form.

MARK

Oh, Demon-X! I was hoping Liz would find you. See I've been with this group who have been after you for a while now. We've been hoping to raise the Devil and his army to find you.

DEMON-X

Who are you?

MARK

Hahahaha! I'm someone who's been working close with Blood to find you. Once I new Liz wanted the same thing; I used her to get to you. I told her not to go; knowing she would do it anyway. Once she found you I was told to kill her even more so now that she has that tape and I am to dispose of you as well.

DEMON-X

What makes you think you can kill me?

MARK

Demon-X, do you think I would really set all this up if I did not have a way to kill you, if I found you before getting to Liz?

Mark laughs again triumphantly. Reaching into his pocket he reveals a huge blue stone - round and sitting in the palm of his hand - it was glowing - making Demon-X feel very uneasy.

MARK

See this, demon? It's a soul stone. It can take your soul and crush it!

DEMON-X

Very nice – is it more of the Devils magic?

MARK

Hahahaha! Yep!

DEMON-X

Haha! You know, asshole, there's one thing you forgot about us demons.

MARK

Oh, and what's that?

Mark has failed to see the gas leaking from the bike on to his shoes.

DEMON-X

We're fire proof, humans aren't.

MARK

Huh?

Demon-X changes into his demon form; slashed the metal producing sparks then lit the match with the gas. Fire ERRUPTS and engulfs Mark.

MARK

(SCREAMS)

DEOMN-X

Hey, Mark! In case you didn't get it, you're fired!

With that, Demon-X kicks Mark right on the,flames jumps into the car and heads back to Liz. Mark lay there burning and writhing in pain.

DEMON-X

(Thoughts)

So, this group's been at work on this for a long time now. They have almost everything they need. The book for helping him rise, and they know I'm here. That spike of ever lasting life must be a power pull for them. If they have it no one could beat them…good thing I still got my hands on it!

MOMENTS LATER:

DEMON-X SPEEDS OFF to the News Building, hoping to find Liz safe and sound.

INT. NEWS BUILDING

Liz sits wondering where Mark may be. She picks up the nearest phone and dials for his cell.

INT. CAR

**RING, RING, RING!**

The cell phone identifies an incoming call.

DEMON-X

(To himself)

Huh? Must be Marks.

Demon picks up the phone and places it to his ear.

DEMON-X

Hello?

LIZ

Hello? Who's this? Where's, Mark?

DEMON-X

Hello, Liz. It's Demon-X here. Look, I'm coming back for you. Mark was working with that group; he just tried to kill me. He's dead…don't panic!

LIZ

(Surprised)

What? Mark? But he seemed too nice a guy.

DEMON-X

Trust me, he was bad. He carried something with him called the soul stone; he was planning on stealing my soul with it. I stopped him though - burned him alive.

LIZ

Oh my God! Mark!

DEMON-X

Look, Liz, please get ready I'm all most there.

OTHER END OF THE PHONE: CRASH! **A SCREAM!**

DEMON-X

(Worried)

Hello? Liz?

Liz's voice vanished - the loud noise left lingering. Demon drops the phone and begins to drive faster then ever.

INT. NEWS BUILDING

A huge cloud of smoke fills the room. Fire surrounds the perimeter; the windows caved in. Liz lays on the floor, scared to death - standing before her was Darktank.

LIZ

Oh…my…God!

DARKTANK

(Snarls)

LIZ!

LIZ

What do you want? I don't have the tape.

Darktank begins to change back into his human form, BLOOD.

BLOOD

Miss Liz, I know you have it now give it to me and I will leave you alone, please.

LIZ

If I give you the tape you will leave me alone?

BLOOD

Yes.

LIZ

Ok, here it is. Take it and leave.

BLOOD

Ahhh, thank you, now you're coming with me.

LIZ

(In shock)

What? No! You said you would leave me alone if I gave you the tape!

BLOOD

Hahahaha, and you believed. That's funny, I need you as bate to get Demon-X to come to me! And once he does I'll take his soul and heart so the Devils army shall rise at last. Mankind will fall!

LIZ

You're sick!

BLOOD

Hem! Enough out of you

Blood then backhands Liz across the face, rendering her unconscious. Plucking her from the ground with great ease, he then leaps skyward – Disappearing with Liz.

AT THE ENTRANCE Demon-X arrives – too late. Looking up at the twentieth floor he detects smoke.

DEMON-X

(Disappointed)

Oh no! Liz, I'm too late…no…

HE LEAPS!

JUST BESIDE THE GROUND LEVEL OF THE NEWSBUILDING a man speaks into his cell phone. He is unidentifiable.

MAN

Hello? Yes, it's him - the one they call Demon-X. That's right, he destroyed the place…

INT. NEWSBULDING/LIZ'S ROOM (cont'd)

The room is thick with thick clouds of smoke. Small fires are alight – scattered around. The place is totally trashed. Demon looks all over. Then there is a faint sound in the distance – very distinct.

Making his way over to a huge desk, blocking something, he flips it aside with one hand.

VOICE

(Faint)

Help…me.

Demon then spots a woman laying on the floor in fetal position – she's not moving. He kneels beside her.

She stares at Demon – no fear fills her. Holding her ribs, some blood runs from her lips. She is pretty tall, a brunette and has green eyes. Her nametag reads: 'Joy'

JOY

Help…me it…was so-so…big

DEMON-X

What was it? What happened here?

JOY

(Exhausted)

I was just finishing my shift for the night and I saw Liz in the office. I was going to…visit; then there was…an explosion. Fire was everywhere. A huge black monster with four arms carried Liz away.

DEMON-X

Did it say anything? Like what it wanted or where it was taking her?

JOY

No…all it said was it needed her for bait and it wanted…some sort of tape.

DEMON-X

(Pondering)

Tape? But she gave me that tape. And bait - But why? What could they need me for?

JOY

(Fading)

Am I going to…die?

All Demon could do was look at the terrible wounds – pitying her, but envying her in that she would find eternal peace.

She looks skyward with wide set eyes. And with her motion slowing, and a final gasp escaping – she dies.

Demon keeps his silence, overlooking the body. He then places his hand over her face, closing the eyes.

Clenching his fist he turns – pounds the ground in rage with a single blow – then controls himself.

SIRENS! Sounding off from outside the building. Cop cars approaching. Demon makes way for the window – gazing out from one of it's caved in holes.

EXT. GROUND LEVEL

The S.W.A.T. team has arrived.

UP ABOVE Demon wonders but is not worried at all.

DEMON-X

(To himself)

Hmm, how did you guys get here so fast?

Looking up and out into the rooftops he spies BLOOD. He waves over – cell phone in hand.

Suddenly, from behind him a grenade comes flying in, Demon's eyes widen and in a split second he leaps out of the way. BOOM! The explosion is massively powerful.

Another two grenades are launched in. This time, gas begins to seep from them. The room rapidly is submerged in the thick emissions.

Then – booting in the front door – a team of specialists with rifles and machine guns come storming in – wearing gas masks. Then they slowly begin to search the area.

Behind a silhouette of a creature comes bearing down from the ceiling. A floorboard quickly creeps; the troops direct their aim behind themselves and FIRE!

Demon quickly leaps over their heads, runs to the window and jumps through it.

EXT. SECOND BUILDING'S ROOFTOP -- CONTINUOUS

Landing on the nearest rooftop he turns to look back in a crouched pose, then – A SPOTLIGHT. A helicopter is directly overhead.

Raising his arm to cover his eyes from the bright light he does not realise that they have opened fire. One bullet whizzes into his left arm. Demon screams in agony.

COP

(Through megaphone)

Put your hands up. We will not ask again. We have you surrounded.

DEMON-X

(In anger)

Sorry, cop! Not today!

COP

(Commanding)

Open fire now!

Demon sprints across along the roof, the helicopter becomes airborne once more and bullets start flying.

One shot hits Demon square in the back. He screams and the force of the blow pushes him down. He holds up with one hand and one knee. He made an attempt to get up once more.

BAM! - Another hit, and another, and another. They keep coming. Demon falls to his knees and lets out a mighty yell. He has no time to heal – the bullets come so fast.

RAIN BURSTS FROM THE HEAVENS. A bullet clips Demon's shoulder and he keels over to the floor. He begins to shiver, the air and rain turning his flowing blood cold.

INT. HELICOPTER

The cop with the megaphone struggles to see Demon on the ground. He screams at the pilot.

COP

I can't see him. Turn this rust-bucket around try to get another viewpoint.

PILOT

You got it!

EXT. ROOFTOP

The helicopter begins to retreat. Demon looks at it as it reforms a U-turn. Seizing the moment – he begins to roll to the edge and rolls from the edge.

Demon plummets into a dumpster at the FOOT OF AN ALLEYWAY. Taking hold of the lid, he pulls it down.

INT. dumpster

Demon rips a bullet from his flesh with a roar. He looks at it with his teeth gritted.

DEMON-X

(Gasping in pain)

These things hit harder than I thought.

Demon's wounds are savage. His chest has been ripped open by the hailstorm of bullets. He falls back with a pathetic scream in pain. He seems to be stumbling as he stands.

EXT. ALLEYWAY

As he throws open and stands he stops as he spots a woman in front of him - she is an angel – she is HUNTRESS.

HUNTRESS

So this is the great Demon-X?

DEMON-X

(Crawling out of the dumpster)

Yeah. Look, lady, I don't do autographs.

He begins to stumble away. He look up in front of him, someone is blocking his path.

HUNTRESS

I don't want an autograph. You and I have to talk. We need to get to your apartment, and fast.

DEMON-X

(Angered)

Look, lady! I'm losing blood! And fast! Now get out of my way or I'll…I'll…

And with that, Demon-X begins to find standing a struggle; he collapses against the alleyway wall and slides down – unconscious.

HUNTRESS

Not one for putting up much of a fight, are we?

Huntress then lifts the body like a log and lugs it over her shoulder.

FROM THE OTHER END COPS COMES RUSHING DOWN. The have flashlights and guns ready but upon reaching there they find no one.

OFFICER JACK

He's not here. Damn it! Where could he have gone?

OFFICER JIM

Maybe he's running in the streets someplace. I'll call for back up, have them look around for this weirdo.

OFFICER JACK

(Quickly retaliating)

No! Do not call for back up.

OFFICER JIM

Why not? The S.W.A.T. team will want us to call.

OFFICER JACK

My S.W.A.T. team you mean. I run that division, remember? They answer only to me.

OFFICER JIM

What the hell are you talking about, jack? We both work for the NYPD.

OFFICER JACK

No…not my team.

Jack pulls out his shirtsleeve from under his cop uniform. The mark of the blood red cross is strongly embellished on it.

OFFICER JACK

I'm sorry, Jim. You just lucked out.

OFFICER JIM

(Bearing his gun)

Okay, Jack, freeze. I'm calling for back up…

Then, BOOM! A shot to the head puts Jim out of business. Jack looks up to his ally. It was a sniper from a nearby window. Jack gives the thumbs up with an evil smile.

THE SNIPER gives thumbs up also.

Three other mean of Jack's team come marching into the area.

OFFICER JACK

Throw his corpse in the dumpster. We need to find that demon before it heals. Move!

INT. DEMON'S APARTMENT/BEDROOM – HOURS LATER

Demon lies on his bed – now in human form as Chris. His body was still healing from the shootout. He starts as he begins to wake up.

CHRIS

(Slowly sitting upright)

Ahhh. Huh? How did I get back here?

A voice comes from the doorway.

VOICE (o.s.)

I brought you here after you passed out.

Looking to the doorway, he sees a tall beautiful woman. Her hair red - long, flowing. Her lips white and her eyes a deep serene blue. She is wearing a golden metal top and black tight pants.

In her hand she holds a beautifully crafted, golden spear.

CHRIS

You're that lady from the alleyway. Who are you?

HUNTRESS

My name is Huntress. I am the commander of heaven's army and have been sent here for you, Demon-X. Luckily, I found you before they did.

CHRIS

They? They, who?

HUNTRESS

A group of occultists - I think I know why they're after you.

CHRIS

Do tell.

HUNTRESS

You are the 10th demon born to lead the devil's army. But your refusal and evacuation have sealed Hell's gateway. This group is trying to raise that army. They went after a book?

Chris nods.

HUNTRESS (cont'd)

They need it to open the gate. It's also how they brought forth Darktank. They don't have enough souls to keep it open long enough. They need the soul of that whom betrayed them, not only that, yours is a dark and powerful one, it could keep the gate open for all of eternity. The army of Hell shall then march forth, causing destruction and death to all who get in their way. They are also fond of the spike that you have saved.

CHRIS

My soul…is the key?

HUNTRESS

Yes and you bare their mark on your back.

Chris tries to turn his head to look for it.

HUNTRESS

Only in full power will it reveal itself.

CHRIS

I'm pretty much healed now. I'd say I'm at full capacity. I have to go find Liz.

HUNTRESS

(Worried)

No! I was sent to bring you back to our kingdom so that your soul would be saved from this group. Don't be so foolish.

Standing – letting out a huge roar of power, Chris transforms back into Demon-X.

Huntress was in awe at this pillar of power that stood before her very eyes.

DEMON-X

(With huge satisfaction)

Ahhh, I feel much better. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go find Liz and send Darktank packing.

HUNTRESS

I can't let you do that! I have orders to bring you back.

Demon walks over to her and speaks face-to-face.

DEMON-X

(Making a point)

I am not leaving this planet until I find Liz and stop Darktank, okay!

Huntress backs up a little from the intimidating creature.

HUNTRESS

I do not wish to kill you demon, but I will do so if you do not come with me now!

Demon then puts his large hand straight through a wall and crumbling, it smashes down beside her.

DEMON-X

(Threateningly)

Now, Huntress, I don't want to hurt you, but if you try to stop me you will end up like this wall here, get it? Now move!

Huntress backs right up and raises her spear high into the air.

HUNTRESS

You brought this on yourself.

She thrusts the spear downward. With great speed, Demon seizes it and tears it from her grip; he then tosses it aside. Huntress throws herself back – terrified. Demon looms over her.

DEMON-X

Look, Huntress, I know you have your orders but I may need your help taking down Darktank and this group. I'm asking you, please forget your orders and help me.

HUNTRESS

(Shocked)

I…I…

DEMON-X

What's it going to be, Huntress?

HUNTRESS

I…don't know.

EXT. GRAVEYARD

AN OLD RUNDOWN GRAVEYARD in the poor section New York City. The yard is covered in a sea of dead grass; twisted, disturbed trees surround the area. Tombstones lay everywhere. Across the ground lies a HUGE tomb, with a large cross decorating the top.

INT. TOMB

Being led inside and down a stairway, another door blocks the path - the cross on the front resembles the one outside.

INT. TOMB/ROOM

The room is lit with candles. SKULLS line the room in a huge circle, bringing macabre. Guards on both sides, keep their vigil over a large stone bed. Liz is tied and lying on top of it – still unconscious.

NEAR THE END OF THE ROOM runs a river of blood - ripping from a large waterfall of blood. Liz begins to wake. Before her the waterfall rushes at tremendous speed. Then stepping through the veil of scarlet is the monster Blood himself.

BLOOD

(With a smile)

I see you're finally awake. How nice.

LIZ

Where the hell am I? Let me go you sick son of a…

BLOOD

(Patronizing)

Now-now! If I where you, I'd keep my mouth shut…before my other half gets upset with you.

LIZ

Why did you bring me here? I don't know anything.

BLOOD

Often true, I watch your news station. But in this case, wrong. You know too much. That tape you made has a lot of info on me and my group…and the famous Demon-X. He'll come for you and after he plays hero I'll be here to show him that in real life the hero can lose.

LIZ

You're wrong if you think you can beat Demon-X, Blood! He will come for me and kick your ass!

BLOOD

(Amused)

HA! Oh, I'm sure he would beat me, but my other half could easily rip him apart. Then his soul is mine. This time the Hell Gate will stay open till time itself crumbles.

LIZ

His soul? Why do you need his to keep the gates open?

BLOOD

He was the legendary 10th demon. Also, his soul closed the gate. Only his soul can open it in such a case, and his is so immensely powerful that the gate shall never close. Hell's army will march through to a glorious victory - he also posses that spike which we need.

The whole thing disturbs Liz completely. Blood walks over and 'examines' her.

BLOOD

(Grinning)

And once D-X is out of the picture, I'll let Darktank have his way with you.

A VOICE FILLS THE ROOM – coming from over an intercom.

JACK (o.s.)

Blood! Are you there?

BLOOD

Yes, I'm here. What is it, Jack?

JACK

The demon got away. We messed him up pretty bad though.

LIZ

(Upset)

Oh no…Chris, no!

BLOOD

That's not good enough! How did he escape?

JACK

Things got too hectic up there and we lost sight of him. He fell into a nearby alleyway and disappeared. I got no clue how though.

BLOOD

Take your team and find him now! Search and destroy.

JACK

Sure thing, Blood. Jack, out.

BLOOD

Well, seems D-X has come across some trouble of his own with the police force. No matter, Jack and his team will find him before any of those twits do.

LIZ

(To herself)

I have to get out of here fast. Demon may need my help. I have to warn him.

EXT. DEMON-X'S APARTMENT/ROOFTOP - NIGHT

THE RAIN POUNDS THE CITY STREETS. The moonlight shines very distinctively as Demon-X and Huntress stand side-by-side surveying the city.

HUNTRESS

I could be damned for this, Demon. I'm really sticking my neck out here.

DEMON-X

I know. Thank you for helping me. I have to ask, how did you know everything you told me about this groups plan?

HUNTRESS

Because my recruits and I have been catching their members for a while now. We found out about their little plan soon enough…and a lot about you too.

DEMON-X

Good to know I'm the talk of the 'IN' crowd then.

(Beat)

It's nice not to be in the dark anymore.

HUNTRESS look at Demon with sympathetic eyes – filled with hope.

DEMON-X

Well, I guess now, we find Liz. But I have no clue where to start, so I'm thinking Blood deserves a visit.

HUNTRESS

Let's start by finding the occultists.

DEMON-X

(Sniggers)

Oh yeah. Okay, but how do we exactly go around doing that?

HUNTRESS

I can sense the good or evil contained within the human spirit.

DEMON-X

Okay, let's go.

FADE TO:

EXT. BACKDOOR OF BAR –- ONE HOUR LATER

A man exits through the back door. He is a punk with a green Mohawk and wearing a denim jacket with chains hanging from it. He hurries along. CLANG! A noise from behind him, something knocked over. He pivots round.

He is oblivious to a dark shadow on the wall to beside him that whooshes past.

He turns again to walk and is stopped. A HAND wraps around his throat and lifts him into the air immediately. His eyes widen - he tries to scream in shock.

HUNTRESS

Hello.

PUNK

What the fuck, lady?

HUNTRESS

Listen to me, you punk. I know you carry a very special sort of symbol on your back. You are going to tell us all of your coven's little secrets. Now talk!

PUNK

(Choking)

I - know - nothing.

A dark voice fills the punk with dread.

DEMON-X (o.s.)

(Deep& aggressive)

YOU'RE LYING!

Using his peripheral vision the Punk catches sight of DEMON-X. He begins to struggle to break Huntress' grip. He has become filled with fear.

DEMON-X

Tell me were this group is! Now!

PUNK

I don't know shit, man!

DEMON-X

(Coming in close & whispering)

There are things far worse than death, boy!

PUNK

All right! All right! My name is, Dave. I got the tat because I wanted to join, okay. The guy who brought me in, his name is Jack. He knows all about this group, get him, okay!

HUNTRESS

I can feel his fear. He's not lying.

Huntress releases him from her grip.

DEMON-X

(Intimidating)

If you're lying, Dave, I'll find you – and it won't be pretty.

With that, Dave scurries off, as a scared mouse would do.

Huntress and Demon have already fled the scene.

EXT. POLICE STATION - NIGHT

Demon and Huntress stand by the station and have a good Ariel view on the place.

DEMON-X

So, do you think the hole NYPD is in on this?

HUNTRESS

Well he only mentioned this Jack guy. But it's hard to say. How are we going to know what Jack looks like anyway?

DEMON-X

Easy, he'll have that mark. And you said you could feel evil in people, right?

HUNTRESS

Yes.

DEMON-X

So that mark is evil. It'll be just like Dave back there.

HUNTRESS

Wait a sec. That man…

Huntress begins to close her eyes and feel in a trance.

HUNTRESS (cont'd)

He's tall, well built and with blue eyes and brown-short hair. He got a brown suit on and carrying a brief case.

DEMON-X

Well, that narrows it down to every lawyer in town. Are you sure this is Jack?

HUNTRESS

I'm positive. It's him all right.

DEMON-X

Okay, let's follow the shit bag.

JACK gets into his car out in the parking lot.

DEMON-X AND HUNTRESS follow along the skyscrapers peaks.

A FLASH OF LIGHT reveals briefly the figure of the hideous beast – Demon-X and the beautiful, majestic angel – Huntress.

EXT. WAREHOUSE -- LATER

Demon-X and Huntress both watch from above as Jack parks his car and rushes into the main facility.

DEMON-X

Blood must be in there.

HUNTRESS

Let's go get him and find Liz.

DEMON-X

You go to the far left building and look for her. I'm going to go find Blood and take him down.

HUNTRESS

(Unsure)

Demon, that doesn't sound too smart. Darktank is extremely powerful.

DEMON-X

So am I!

And with one extraordinary bound, Demon thrusts himself to the warehouse with the greatest of ease.

INT. WAREHOUSE

Inside the large complex echoes a ripping of steel. Demon drops down to the floor landing on his feet. He stands and looks about him, from the corners come tiny white lights.

The light begins to grow – getting brighter and brighter. Soon the room becomes as white as a snowy mountain. In the middle of the room stands Jack.

DEMON-X

(Furious)

You! You're coming with me, now!

They both laugh – amused and mocking him.

JACK

Ha-ha! I'm so sorry to report that I'm not going anywhere with you.

DEMON-X

Shut it! No one's going to stop me from kicking your ass!

JACK

(Pointing behind Demon)

THEM!

DEMON-X

Huh?

Demon turns to see a six-man S.W.A.T. team from before.

DEMON-X

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You think these guys can stop me?

JACK

Honestly? Yes, I do.

(Commanding his team)

GET HIM!

DEMON-X

Fine. Have it your way.

At the command, two members run at him – bearing their blades – about to strike Demon.

Demon waits in patience – then, as one member jumped into the air - bore his blade toward Demon's head, Demon takes hold of his arm. The shocked man reaches for his gun with his free hand. Demon PULVERISES the arm and cracks the neck all at once.

The other members run at Demon, he charges them all in return.

JACK watches amused as the S.W.A.T. team leader watches painfully. Screams for help and pain fill the air.

S.W.A.T. LEADER

Jack, help me! He's too strong!

JACK

Hey, Demon! Catch this!

DEMON-X

What the?

Demon turns to look. A red ball heads straight for his chest and smacks his ribs. He drops to his knees.

The ball was emanating a red light; it slowly digs its way into his body. Demon began to change – into Chris. Now his complete human self – consciousness is lost.

JACK

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! That was too easy.

S.W.A.T. LEADER

Easy? He killed my team!

JACK

Oh, please! What do I care for your jackass team anyway? I was going to dispose of them myself anyway. I just thought I'd have the demon do my work for me instead.

S.W.A.T. LEADER

(Enraged)

What? You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!

Pulling his gun out for revenge – Jack quickly reacts – throwing a dart into his neck. The leader drops his gun. He flails in great agony – then drops dead – blood flowing from his eyes.

JACK

Now if you don't mind, I have to deliver a little soul food.

EXT. GRAVEYARD - NIGHT

Jacks car pulls over just outside of the great graveyards run down gates. He gets out and walks over to one of the posts.

Entering a code – he smiles in satisfaction as the gates slowly open. He returns to his car.

A DARKFIGURE RUNS ACROSS and jumps over the gate.

Jack drives his vehicle inside and comes to a halt when he reaches the large tomb with the cross bore at the top of the door.

The silhouette of HUNTRESS is nearby.

INT. TOMB #1

Jack carries Chris along the corridors.

INT. ROOM

A table sits as the room's centerpiece – as before. Jack lays Chris's body down upon it and stands at the head – waiting. He then applies some chains for restraint.

Within seconds, Blood emerges from the waterfall behind Jack.

JACK

We got that bastard now.

BLOOD

Ahhh. Nice work, Jack, very nice. I was getting worried I was going to have to do it my self.

JACK

Nah was no problem at all. That heart stunner you gave me worked great.

BLOOD

I knew it would. Now, did he have the spike with him also?

JACK

Yes, he was carrying it in a bag around his neck.

BLOOD

(Excited)

Good! Give it to me!

JACK

(Handing him the spike)

Here.

Blood's eyes begin to glow with power as his hand touches the scepter.

BLOOD

(Overjoyed)

Yes! Yes! Now we have that we need to raise the army. YES!

Chris begins to gain consciousness.

CHRIS

Ahhh, my head! Where am I?

BLOOD

Oh, you're awake I see.

CHRIS

BLOOD? Ahhh!

BLOOD

No use, Demon. Those chains were forged in the fires of Hell. They'll keep your powers under control all right.

CHRIS

Where is Liz?

BLOOD

Oh, her and I are having great fun. I'm showing her all kinds of horrors. She's safe in a cell somewhere.

CHRIS

If you hurt her I'll…

JACK

You won't do a single thing. You have no power here.

BLOOD

Now let's get this plan underway. I'm tired of waiting.

Blood waves his hand over the waterfall. Reaching into his robe - he pulls out the sacred book. He opens it and begins to read the text aloud.

The waterfall catches in a BLAZE! The flames dash about the room. A GATEWAY BEGINS TO OPEN in the middle of the firewall.

JACK

(Astounded)

Wow!

CHRIS

No! Blood stop! You can't let this army out everything will die!

BLOOD

Hell shall reign over earth and the kingdom of heaven, FOR EVER!

CHRIS

(Struggling with bonds)

Damn! I got to get...to get free! Ahhh!

JACK

No use-trying, demon. You can't break them chains.

Crack!

JACK

Huh?

The chains are broken! A NINJA STAR whizzes by - cutting Jack's cheek and drawing blood. He turns to where the star came - in the top corner of the room stood HUNTRESS.

JACK

(Furious)

Who are you?

HUNTRESS

Mind if I drop in, guys?

CHRIS

Not a problem at all. Get down here. 

At that, Chris' skin began to turn coal black - his hands became claws - his back ripping with spikes and a tail braking out. His eyes began to turn blood red - he was becoming DEMON-X.

DEMON-X

Now, as you were saying, Jack?

JACK

(Casually)

Oh, crap!

Jack then turns and runs for a secret door, making a dramatic exit.

DEMON-X

Follow him! He might know where Liz is.

HUNTRESS

And you're sure you don't need help? You messed it up last time.

DEMON-X

No! I can handle this! Now go!

Huntress

(Hesitant)

Okay.

Huntress then runs after Jack. Blood moves to step in her way but Demon flies over and swirls him to the ground. Huntress continues to make her exit.

DEMON-X

Now it's just you and me, Blood!

BLOOD

I think you have me mistaken for someone else.

DEMON-X

What is that supposed to mean?

BLOOD

I AM NO LONGER! I am now fully Darktank.

Demon stands and stares - he doesn't give a shit. Behind him the mystic fire void is whirling - the hole getting bigger.

BLOOD (cont'd)

(Darktank's voice)

Hell's army shall come marching through in minutes; this spear runs right into their hands and you...you die!

DEMON-X

Not if I have anything to say about it.

DARKTANK

Well, you don't!

(Attacking)

Arrghh!

Darktank seizes Demon's shoulders - Demon knocks his hands off and delivers a skull shattering right blow. Darktank shakes it off.

He blocks a blow with both arms and swinging them, sweeps Demon into the side of the wall.

Demon has trouble standing - Darktank moves in, wrapping his hand round Demon's throat.

Meanwhile the portal is growing larger and sucking loose debris into the void. The walls are crumbling - hell is breaking loose.

Darktank throws Demon to the ground. Demon rolls. Placing his foot on Demon's back, Darktank has him like a worm.

DARKTANK

Ha-ha-ha-ha! You will always be weaker than I, Demon.

DEMON-X

I'll kill you!

DARKTANK

No!

Darktank takes hold of Demon's leg with his left hand and taking his arms in his right pulls while pressing his spine with his boot. Demon screams in gut wrenching agony.

EXT. GRAVEYARD - NIGHT

JACK runs along at top speed - puffing and panting - out of breath.

INT. TOMB #2

Jack comes barging in and takes hold of Liz.

LIZ

Where are you taking me?

JACK

Shut it!

He puts her in an arm lock and bears a blade to her throat. He then makes way for the door.

EXT. TOMB #2

As the two head towards the car a voice commands Jack - he halts.

HUNTRESS

Let her go, Jack.

JACK

You dumb bitch! Think again.

HUNTRESS

Then I'll take her.

JACK

(Challenging)

Come on! Try it.

Jack draws a gun - Huntress nowhere in sight. SNAP - a twig. Jack fires. He fires again and again, bullets fly into the night. Liz screams.

Suddenly, Jack stops his grip loosens. Liz hurries aside. Jack falls to his knees - A SPEAR sticks in the back of his skull.

HUNTRESS (o.s.)

Are you okay, Liz?

Liz looks behind herself, HUNTRESS has appeared. With trembling hands Liz asks…

LIZ

Who are you?

Huntress tears her spear from Jack's head and replies.

HUNTRESS

I'm a friend of Demon-X. We have to go help him.

LIZ

Why?

HUNTRESS

Cause he's all by himself and fighting that Blood creature.

LIZ

Oh no! He'll never win.

HUNTRESS

What makes you so sure?

LIZ

(Stressed)

Blood wanted his fight while the Hell-Gate was opening.

HUNTRESS

Why? What happens then?

LIZ

With the gate opening, Darktank becomes stronger while Demon gets weaker.

HUNTRESS

(Solemnly)

Oh God!

(Taking charge)

We have to get back to him, now!

BOOM! Just then, a large black bulk comes crashing through the ceiling and thumps in a heap. It's Demon-X and he's bleeding badly.

LIZ

(Astonished)

Oh my God! Demon, are you all right?

Huntress runs over and crouches beside him. Demon moans in pain.

HUNTRESS

(Worried)

Demon? Demon, wake up.

Demon's eyes slowly open, blood trickles over his cheek and over his lips. He speaks in his weakened state.

DEMON-X

(Sigh in pain)

Ahhh, Liz, Huntress; It's all over I can't beat him. He's too strong; I've failed.

LIZ

No, Demon. There is a way to beat him. It's in that book. Do you remember it? Huntress, could you get it?

HUNTRESS

I think so, what's in there that could possibly help us anyway? It started this mess.

LIZ

Blood mentioned it; I overheard him. He didn't want anyone to know but he and Jack. It's a spell that can release Demon's full power.

HUNTRESS

Okay, I'll go get it. Hold on until then, Demon.

Huntress then takes off and Liz moves over to try and ease Demon's pain.

CUT TO:

INT. TOMB #1 -- LATER

Darktank stands in full form – he feeds the opening gateway with huge masses of energy.

DARKTANK

Ha-ha-ha-ha, This body may open the gate to some effect even if bled dry, but the Demon is the key.

Nearby, HUNTRESS sneaks in through an open window.

THE BOOK – which she spies – is set on stone just beside Darktank.

CAREFULLY, Huntress closes in – undetected – and reaches for the book slowly when suddenly…

DARTANK SEIZES HER ARMS! He glares into her eyes in a fury.

HUNTRESS

(Frozen in fear)

Oh no!

DARKTANK

An angel? Ahhh, you shall give a great deal to the fire gate, NOW DIE!

Lifting Huntress, Darktank barges her into a wall and begins to choke. With his top right arm he smacks her; his two bottom arms squeeze her ribs – trying to crush them.

Huntress lets out a screeching yell of agony.

EXT. GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

Liz and Demon make there way through the bone yard – shrouded by the night sky. Liz is trying to hold Demon up, but if he were any less conscious, it would be impossible.

Huntresses' yell is carried through the air. They both look in terrible wonder. They both realise the voice.

DEMON-X

(Panicked)

Oh no! Huntress, I have to help her!

LIZ

Are you crazy? You're too badly injured!

DEMON-X

Not really - I've healed some from the battle; I have to help her. You get the book and get Huntress out of there. I'll handle Darktank.

INT. TOMB #1

Demon-X and Liz come busting in through the front entrance. Darktank – who returned to feeding the portal – turns and snarls.

Huntress lies on the floor cuddling her ribs – bleeding. Liz immediately runs over in her concern, Darktank makes for a lunge.

DEMON charges him and knocks him over, sending him skidding. With a roar Demon warns him.

DEMON-X

(In great rage)

Stay away from her, Scum!

DARKTANK

You're a glutton for punishment! No matter, you've returned. Good. Let the final process commence.

DEMON-X

(Confidently)

Oh, I don't think so.

Demon makes a lunge for Darktank's throat. He takes hold – however – the mighty creature wrenches Demon's arms from his gullet and head buts him to the ground.

Reaching down and clenching Demon's skull – Darktank hoists him overhead.

DARKTANK

Well I do.

DEMON-X

Dream on, melon head!

In desperation Demon takes Darktank's arms in both hands, but he can't move it. He then begins to grind his claws into the bare flesh. Blood starts flowing. Darktank flinches and swings his arm.

Demon flies off and into the side of the granite wall. Darktank makes way toward him – Demon waits. As soon as the monster is close enough, Demon jumps on his arms and with a spin kick brings Darktank down.

With a front flip, he crashes his heels into the creature's abdomen.

LIZ

Drags Huntress across the floor to a corner. They both watch from the sidelines.

LIZ

Are you okay, Huntress?

All Huntress can do is nod in 'No'. Liz then spies the book nearby; she is unable to get near it without becoming involved in the battle.

DEMON

Still - on his feet - blocks a right and then a left from Darktank. He is becoming weaker however.

He tries crashing skulls, but the monster swiftly moves and quickly plunges his canines into Demon's neck.

CUT TO:

EXT. NEAR GATE IN HELL

A HUGE ARMY HAS FORMED AT THE GATE'S ENTRANCE. All demons and monsters and creatures imaginable stand ready to barge through.

One commander turns and shouts in a grizzly voice.

COMMANDER

Death to the humans! No survivors!

The huge fleet give a deafening cheer.

CUT TO:

INT. TOMB#1

DEMON yells in pain. Darktank withdraws and then swiftly backhands him. Demon goes down with a spin.

As he does he hits the book – so desperately sought – and it is sent sliding along the floor.

LIZ, seeing the book is closer, crawls over, and reaching out, finally takes possession of it.

MEANWHILE, Draktank raises his arms and gives a victorious roar.

DARKTANK

(Gloriously)

Ha-ha-ha-ha! Now your soul is mine!

Darktank puts Demon's arms behind his back and holds them with his own bottom set and with his top two – takes hold of Demon's left shoulder and head.

Walking over to the fire gate, he holds Demon close and starts to chant ancient words in an unknown tongue. The fire becomes more restless.

They seem attracted to Demon. The flicker at him and seem to be drawing a life force. Demon becomes as a projected image, as if his very being is becoming consumed. Pain causes him to moan.

Darktank laughs; then screams in an outburst.

It appears he has been caught off-guard. HUNTRESS' spear is lodged firmly in his back – but Liz is the one holding it.

With eyes blazing with fury, Darktank turns and stares at Liz. She is covered in his blood - thick and black.

Tossing Demon aside – Darktank focuses fully on Liz.

DARKTANK

Demon's soul was all I needed. But yours will make an excellent meal.

HUNTERESS, back in the corner, comes to her senses. She spies the book lying before her. She takes hold of it and flicks through the pages.

DARKTANK

Reaching back, he rips the spear out. He then breaks it in half with his bare hands like a twig. He then throws it to the floor and slowly walks over to Liz – snarling.

He takes her by her hair and twists it back.

HUNTRESS

Comes across one page, it contains the spell which they need for Demon to unleash his full power.

HUNTRESS

Finally.

Just then Demon-X came crawling over to her.

DEMON-X

(Exhausted)

Have you found it?

HUNTRESS

Yes, but I can't make it out.

DEMON-X

But…I can.

Huntress hands him the book and he begins to read the inscription.

DEMON-X

(Quoting from the book)

Power of Hell, unleash that which has been dormant, unleash the ultimate power of the sacred tenth, unleash the power of DEMON-X!

Demon then dropped the book, he held himself in pain.

A transformation is taking place. His hands shake – his body turning red – his arms become larger spikes grow twice their original size, also on his back. Fire projects from his blazing eyes.

The large Red Cross is becoming visible on his back, yet turning blue and sparking off ferocious flames.

HUNTRESS

(Amazed)

Wow, full powered Demon-X. Finally it's here.

DEMON-X

(Animalistic)

Arghhhhhhhhhh! DARKTANK!

Darktank – distracted from slowly slicing Liz's cheeks – turns to face the fully charged powerhouse. His body fills with fear and he drops Liz like there's no tomorrow.

SOBBING, LIZ PICKS HERSELF UP. Liz runs toward Huntress and lifts her on her shoulders.

LIZ

Do we help him?

HUNTRESS

He doesn't need anyone's help now. Let's just stay out of their way.

LIZ

Let's get to the gates.

The two ladies then take off, making their exit.

DEMON-X KEEPS HIS STANCE – staring Darktank down.

DEMON-X

Now I stop Hell's army for good. And destroy you Darktank!

Darktank lets out a mighty roar – challenging the great demon.

They both circle the room in slow motion, staring each other down.

Quickly, Darktank makes a run at Demon. But with lightning speed, Demon swiftly clears his head in a single bound – taking one bottom and one top arm in the air.

When he lands, the arms are stretched over Darktank's head. He is in confusion. Then with increasing pressure Demon manages to savagely rip the arms from Darktank's torso.

He screams and stumbles along the room – Demon tosses the loose limbs into the fire gate.

DARKTANK

(Stunned)

Ahhh! My arms! My arms!

Darktank charges Demon again; with his remaining top left arm he extends a fist – Demon blocks.

With his remaining bottom left arm he manages to whack Demon's stomach – Demon hardly even felt it, not moving nor flinching.

In what appeared to be one movement, Demon delivers a monstrous right backhand and then PLUNGES his two arms straight into Darktank's chest.

He tears them out and makes Darktank bite the wall when he throws a spinning back kick.

DARKTANK

(Pleading)

Stop, Demon! Stop!

Walking over to the battered beast, Demon sticks his claw right into the open wound of where Darktank's upper right arm used to be. Darktank yells in agonizing pain.

Demon-X then took hold of Darktank's throat and gazed into his eyes – eyes filled with hate and maybe respect.

DEMON-X

Any last words?

DARKTANK

See you in Hell!

At that moment, Demon rips Darktank's head clean from his shoulders.

Dragging the corpse to the ever-widening gate, and holding the head in the other hand, Demon proceeds to toss them in.

The gate begins to close.

CUT TO:

EXT. NEAR GATE IN HELL

The corpse comes falling through. The head bounces off the commander.

COMMANDER

(In realization)

Darktank has failed us!

The gate begins to slowly decrease in size from that end. The commander falls to his knees.

COMMANDER

(In anguish)

No!

CUT TO:

INT. TOMB #1

Demon-X begins to change back into his half-powered form.

DEMON-X

(Solemnly)

Thank God in Heaven, it's over.

EXT. GRAVEYARD GATES - NIGHT

Liz and Huntress sit on the grass by the gates.

LIZ

I hope he's okay.

HUNTRESS

(Tired)

Don't worry about it. I could sense his power; he's almost unstoppable.

LIZ

Are you all right, Huntress?

HUNTRESS

(Drowsy)

Yeah I'm just a little tried, that's all. I think I'll…go to sleep now.

Liz comes over and stares at Huntress – she's dying.

LIZ

No! Don't go to sleep, you gotta stay awake.

HUNTRESS

It's my time.

LIZ

(Sobbing)

No!

HUNTRESS

Don't worry. We'll meet again, Liz.

With those final words, Huntress closes her eyes one final time. Liz breaks down and cries over the body.

A BREEZE whooshes by, Demon-X arrives – perched atop a large tombstone.

DEMON-X

Liz!

Liz immediately looks up and toward Demon. Tears still in her eyes – she now rejoices.

LIZ

Oh, thank God you're okay!

DEMON-X

(Referring to Huntress)

How's she doing?

LIZ

She…she didn't make it, I'm so sorry.

DEMON-X

Don't be. It's all right. Now we have a place in God's kingdom.

A BRIGHT – WHITE LIGHT SHINES UPON HUNTRESS – just at that very moment. Her body begins to rise.

DEMON-X

She's going home, and so are we.

Demon jumps down from his spot and puts his arm over Liz – comforting her. He then lifts her – holding the legs and supporting the back and in a single bound he is lost in the sky.

INT. LIZ'S PLACE/ROOFTOP –- AN HOUR LATER

Liz stands and overlooks the city from her apartments rooftop. Demon is right next to her, crouching on the ledge.

LIZ

Thank you, Demon, for everything, and for saving my life.

DEMON-X

No, thank you for saving mine Liz. Without you and Huntress Darktank would have won. God knows what would have become of the earth.

LIZ

(Disappointed)

So, I guess you have to leave now.

DEMON-X

Yeah, pretty much. Have to get things back to normal…if you can call my life normal.

LIZ

Will I ever see you again, Demon-X?

DEMON-X

(Confidently)

HELL YEAH!

With that, Demon-X leaps from his perch. Liz then turns and walks back to her apartment.

But, she then stops and turns with a smile spread across her face as she catches one final glance - a silhouette on the moon - a demon – a protector – mankind's greatest hero.

FADE TO BLACK.


End file.
